


Just Friends (Right? Sorta? Who Am I Kidding.)

by JamlessGenius



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Astro are very much done with your bs, Betting rings??? Methinks so, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dance Teacher Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Floof, Fluff, For three seconds, Friends to Lovers, I should probably clarify that ASTRO are students, Jeonghan and Joshua are there too!, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi Are Best Friends, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Music Teacher Lee Jihoon | Woozi, No beta we die like authors, Oblivious Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, aged-down characters, hi I can’t tag, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Jihoon is the curt music teacher, Hoshi the bubbly dance coach. They’re best friends.Just best friends, right?(Ft. Done with your bullshit Astro as that one film club that bets on everything, S.Coups the therapist hyung, and far too many parentheses)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying very hard why is fluff actually so difficult. JSYK this story is entirely fluffy. Like all of it. The ending is open enough for you guys to imagine what will happen next! Enjoy~~

Lee Jihoon strode down the hallway, a fearsomely serious look in his cat-like eyes. As one of the Seoul Academy of Art’s youngest teachers, he needed to be. An extraordinary arts high school that major companies mooched talent from needed the best of the best- and Park Jihoon was just that. 

One of his older students, a double tracked student was walking with a group of friends. He recognized the acting and music double track student as Lee Dongmin, who went by the pseudonym Cha Eunwoo. He was a junior with an exceptional grasp of playing instruments and voice. Jihoon didn’t know much about the acting track as he stayed far out of it, but according to gossiping students, he had more than the face of an actor but the skills of one. The apple of SAA’s eye, this kid was. He had the potential to go after the job Jihoon had been laughed out of for looking too much like a kid.

(Yes, he was a proud member of SAA’s staff- but it wasn’t his goal. He wanted to be a producer of his own. He had so many of his tracks polished and waiting to be sung on. He had tried to be a producer, applied to so many companies. All of them had told the young hopeful to go back to school. Jihoon had been a college student then. The humiliation made his blood  boil with rage. Yes, he was young with good skin. Yes, he was a bit small.  No , he was not a child! Jihoon decided that he was going to train excellent musicians that would inherit the industry with less prejudice towards the outward appearance. If music or art was good, if the artist was good- then looks or minor details like that didn’t matter. Jihoon wasn’t bitter, after all, he was only 24, an early high school graduate and an early college graduate and straight out of the army. He had his whole life ahead of him. Perhaps he was optimistic, but he knew what he had plans for. When he had heard the news of SAA’s job offer, he was ecstatic. Sometimes, he did produce for himself, putting his music under a pseudonym of his own. WOOZI, minor SoundCloud and YouTube pages that he posted his own work on. Works that he crafted himself- free for the stealing because it didn’t matter to him whose name it was anymore as long as his songs were  heard . His best friend always insisted he was worth more than that. He wishes he had that kind of optimism. 

Jihoon was a high school teacher at 24 and he had no idea what  that said of him, but hey, so was his best friend.)

Next to Cha Eunwoo, were two other student in some of his classes. Vocally talented sophomore year, Moonbin, a kid Hoshi gushed about as a dancer with so much room to grow, and the little freshman Sanha. He didn’t know him well yet, but he had a lovely voice that he had trained well before even coming as a student. The other three, he didn’t know as well, but some of them were Soon’s kids. They were an odd friend group, those six. If he wasn’t mistaken, they were the film club. Small group, but very strange. 

Every so often, one of them would say something and almost by reflex two or more of them would be swapping money? He didn’t get it as much, but it was cute. He smiled a bit at the thought, and turned to his computer, he was listening to a track of his he had a minor issue with he couldn’t place. 

“Whoa, Seongsaengnim, you produce music?” His junior band class had come in, it seemed. 

“More as a hobby, yes,” he stated baldly to the student who’d asked, Moon Miran. The flutist grinned. 

“Can we hear it?” She asked, inciting a lot of whispers. He knew what they thought of him, young, pretty, teacher, who isn’t afraid to chew you out, serious. And short, most of the male student body and plenty of the females towered over him. 

“Fine,” he sighed, startling the students with his leniency. “On the condition, we see who can recreate it. It’s not a finished piece you know, there’s a price for asking to see unfinished works.”

And there it was, a room of pale faces. 

Jihoon just hit play, hiding a laugh.

Outside the room, he noticed a figure pause, then the door opened. 

“Are you seriously playing your songs for the students, egoist.” A cheerful voice rang out. All eyes turned to Professor Kwon, the dance teacher who was the same age as Professor Lee. 

Miran almost stood up to rebut the insult so they didn’t need to watch a scathing diss, but her expression turned to a gape as Professor Lee just started laughing. 

“Gosh, Soon, you recognized it?”

“Um duh it’s yours? What kind of biffle would I be if I didn’t?” Soonyoung mock gasped. It was known that dance teachers were insanely hard working in the classroom, but that didn’t define who they wore outside of it. 

(And Jihoon knew that Soonyoung was always hard working, and tried very hard to lift the spirits of everyone around him and calm others when things were wild. But he was still the star, Hoshi, choreographer extraordinaire, and his best friend since middle school. And as cheesy as it was, if they got to work for a company, he hoped it would be the same one. Jihoon would refuse any company even if they begged if they weren’t going to be working together.) 

The familiar sounding nickname made the students’ eyes widen, their teacher was smiling? He was able to?

And he was adorable????

Doesn’t compute?

Eunwoo raised an eyebrow at a student behind the dance teacher, who stared back steadily.

“Boo hoo, Hoonah is so mean to me. Anyway, I’m here to kidnap your class for an impromptu assembly. Apparently the seniors have an important exam right now and loudspeakers are a no go.”

Eunwoo wordlessly jumped up and walked over to the student through the gaping students and smugly opened his palm to the other student, who huffed and smacked some bills in his hand. Smoothly tucking the bills into his pants pocket, he left the room.

This was what he had been talking about earlier. He could swear the film club, who seemed to be the only students with eyes, were the only kids who realized they were best friends. They also seemed to watch him a lot and it was kinda creepy. Whatever, they were okay kids.

Jihoon and Soonyoung left the assembly with shocked faces.

A teacher swap.

Were they kidding?! They hadn’t even told them that they were switching! 

Leaving his class to his best friend was a terrible idea but if the school was having an event, a new teacher had no say. 

Jihoon plugged in his laptop to the projector so he could show the video from the lesson plan and take attendance. Immediately on top of his slideshow was a frantic message from Soonie, who held the contact of HOSHI in his contacts. 

“WHAT IS RHUBARB HOONAH I NEED YOUR HELP”

And he just smiled fondly, knowing full well that Soonyoung wasn’t as inept as he pretended to be and this was for the sake of his dance students to know they could trust him as their teacher’s friend.

(They had a way of just seeing through each other, he supposed. That’s just how they clicked.)

“That goofball.”

One of the students (who, he later learned, went by Rocky) exchanged looks with Moonbin, a student he had for a class, before he grumpily handed a few bills to the other. Ignoring the exchange that seemed to follow him everywhere when he said or did something that pertained to his best friend, Jihoon continued.

They got their students back the next day, Soonyoung decided to startle him while he was walking down the hall by slinging an arm around his shoulder. Ignoring the amused looks of teachers who regarded them as little brothers and the annoyed looks of teachers who regarded them as incompetent youngsters, Soonyoung grinned widely at the still startled Jihoon.

“Thanks for going easy on my students yesterday. I think one of my kids nearly peed himself when he heard you were taking over.”

Fully aware that he was stuttering, Jihoon’s mouth couldn’t decide between “no problem” and “you’re welcome,” it seemed.

“Your problem,” was all that came out.

Sanha and Moonbin looked at each other and sighed, before depositing money in the hand of another kid from the film club.

Some sort of bet...?

Whatever it was, their response only made the laughing Soonyoung laugh harder still.

Dork.

Ruffling the hair of the bent over dancer, Jihoon sighed.

“Stand up, dork,” his voice was warm.

(Little did he know that the students were watching were in awe. The writing track kids committing this moment to memory because of how lovely and unnaturally sweet they seemed together, art track and dance track kids noticing the closeness of form, music track kids in awe of how fond the vocal cadence was. To those who didn’t know the two young teachers were best friends and professionals who could tease but would never flirt in the workplace, one would say they were lovers. 

Some of the girls liked to image what they’d be like as a couple. Cute probably. 

The kids in the film club just shook their heads at the other kids and money was passed around- again. This time Sanha was the lucky recipient.)

Jihoon pulled his hand off of Soonyoung’s hair.

“Wait don’t pull away yet!” The words were punctuated with a pout from the taller. Jihoon looked at him in confusion.

“If I can stay bent over, I don’t need to move,” Soonyoung explained with a grin. Jihoon laughed right there in the middle of the hallway.

“Did you just forget you’re a dancer?”

Soonyoung pouted and stood up, obediently following Jihoon into the music classroom.

(The hallway was dead silent before a “YES!” shattered the quiet. It was the film club, MJ grumpily handing money to Rocky. The group had bets running on everything. If it wasn’t for the teacher presiding over the club, one would think they were some sort of betting ring. Some kids were still convinced they were.)

Jihoon and Soonyoung weren’t paying attention to the outside for once. Jihoon, himself, was taking workbooks out of boxes. Someone had brought his requested material to the classroom, thankfully.

“You have a sec?” Jihoon leaned over the desk to raise an eyebrow at Hoshi. The dancer was strong. His star smiled with a laugh. 

“For you, I have a lotta secs.” 

Then Soonyoung froze.

Jihoon just laughed.

(Across the hallway, Moonbin grumbled and stuck a wad of bills in JinJin’s hand and the group walked away. The rest of the students and some of the teachers were staring, still, eyes glued to the school’s new OTP.)

“I need your help moving these, c’mon.” Jihoon hefted a stack of workbooks in his hands. Soonyoung reaches over to help before smacking his forehead. At his confused look, Soonyoung sighed.

“Um... I came here with an agenda.”

“How could you!” He cried out in mock-horror. “Oh! My best friend has an agenda!”

(At the words best friend, even in private, it was clear nothing had changed. So the students stopped paying attention.)

“Cut it out,” Soonyoungie was laughing. “I have news for you!”

Jihoon blinked in confusion. He sounded like he had won a lottery.

(He hoped it was good news like that! Soonyoung should be happy and only happy! Jihoon would physically fight anyone and everyone who tried to ruin that.) 

“Your page is blowing up! I’m so happy for you!”

The workbooks fell from his hands.

“What?” Jihoon gaped at his best friend. 

(And he wasn’t going to acknowledge that warm purr inside when that happy excitement was for him and him alone. It was obviously just his best friend being a good best friend. It meant a lot to him to have his support, Jihoon had decided that a while ago.)

Apparently a famous idol and producer for a big company had recommended his songs (he didn’t even know he  had famous fans?) and he was gaining fame. New fans of his were blowing up his Twitter with pleas to see his face.

He’d forgotten about his Twitter, that he’d made when applying with the dream of being a famous PD.

@woozywoozistudio 

Gosh, it felt a bit embarrassing now. 

He stared at his phone, eyes wide.

“Whoa, seongsaengnim,  you have a twitter? I’d expect Professor Kwon... but you?”

One of his students asked, eyes wide, clearly recognizing the bird app on his phone. It seemed his next class had chosen to walk in then, and hadn’t heard anything. Jihoon paused and turned to Soonyoung, eyes wide. All he got was a teasing response.

“Can I shamelessly plug you for followers with your students?”

“Absolutely not!”

It was insane, looking at it later.

[“Our hearts are hidden by our chests” IS SOO POETIC~]

[UGH I BET WOOZI IS SUPER GOOD LOOKING TOO BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE IS JUST THAT UNFAIR:(]

[i really wanna know why this person isn’t working for an idol group??? Like omg??? Literally anyone hire this person?]

[Is that woozis voice?? Ugh he could be an idol.]

[“When things get hard, let’s hold hands

I’ll pat your shoulders” who is he/she?? ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) @woozywoozistudio]

That last one made him pause. That lyric was inspired by Soonyoung. (And gosh, Soonyoung was great! Jihoon was proud to call him his best friend. He was so kind and hardworking and (honestly??) really pretty. He was so pretty that Jihoon almost had to look at him because he was just that magnetic. Like, if he did date anyone, he’d want a person just like Soonie! And he adored his best friend so much he felt like that one meme, but it was true! His Hoshi was amazing and Jihoon wanted him to be happy and successful with everything! He’d easily say that Hoshi was fitting because he was Jihoon’s lucky star. He needed his support and warmth in his life.)

But why did they think it was about a lover?

He shrugged.

The internet was weird.

“Check this out woowoo,” Soonyoung teased even later that day from behind a working Jihoon in their shared apartment. His hands held an open Twitter app and his eyes were filled with glee.

“Stop distracting me! I have six thousand more words to write today!” Jihoon grumbled, he needed to just finish the album’s lyrics. If he did, he could release a full album off this traction, which had lasted so long. He could stabilize his fifteen minutes of fame to a solid foundation. But first, he needed to deal with the very distracting man behind him. His presence sent flutters through his chest that he didn’t want to address. 

“Sounds like a you problem,” Soonyoung teased, wrapping him in his arms. He leaned in, and blew on Jihoon’s ear. “Your face is pretty, you know that?”

Jihoon could barely feel anything except the heat rising in him.

“Are you... blushing?” Soonyoung’s eyes were wide with glee. Jihoon huffed. 

“What? No.” 

“Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass Professor Lee to blush?” 

“It’s just warm in here!”

(Of course that was it, what else could it be? Soonyoung complimenting him made him feel warm, because his opinion of him mattered the most to Jihoon... right?)

“Sure... it’s warm in here, not that I called you pretty,” Soonyoung’s teasing voice was someone who knew they had won. Ugh.

Jihoon was about to take off Soonyoung’s sweater, one he had stolen because it was huge on him and Soonyoung had called him cute.

“You look really cute in that sweater,” he remarked. Of course he recognized it. “Half the time I get too embarrassed to say much but... I just can’t believe you’re actually in my clothes.” Soonyoung buries his face in Jihoon’s hair.

“Fuck, Soonah. You’re making me blush too much!” Jihoon let his voice rise to a whine. “I’m your best friend, of course I’d steal your clothes.” 

The pressure in the room shattered with his last statement, thank goodness, and his Hoshi let out a chuckle.

“So, writing? How’s that working out for ya?”

Jihoon’s response was absentminded as he tangled his fingers in Soonyoung’s hair.

“Well, you’re a pretty big piece of inspiration for this, honestly.”

(And it was true. About songs of love and support, he always thought about his Hoshi. A bright star in his night sky, that guided him through the dark. Honestly, they were such good friends they were practically a married couple. They just... understood each other. It’s funny, because when one of them is serious and they match up, they practically boost each other. When one is serious and the other was not, there was a padded landing to come down to. There was an energy, a vibe, between them and they’d clicked the day they’d met. His best friend was right next to music on a list of the most important fixtures in his life.)

It was difficult with his friend behind him, but the lack of concentration built up lyric upon lyric. Yes, this was a soft one for a low-fi beat, no doubt about it.

“If you texted me this earlier when I was able to see them, it would have been easier.” Jihoon faux-lamented to Soonyoung, breaking some sort of reverie and earning some adorable giggles.

“I’m terrible at texting first! That’s why I kinda always hope you will!” 

“You text me first all the time?” Jihoon blinked in confusion.

“Because it’s you,” Soonyoung’s reply was easy. Made enough sense that Jihoon left it alone. 

“So... you only text first when you have some insidious plot brewing behind those eyes of yours!” Jihoon gave up on writing for the day and leapt to his feet to point at Soonyoung.

“YAH!”

Soonyoung laughed and threw a pillow at Jihoon. Only for it to burst on contact with his head.

Jihoon scowled from under the cotton stuffing. Holding back his laughter, Soonyoung stepped up the shorter of the two and pointed to his hair.

“Uh... there’s something in your hair... want me to get it?”

That did it.

With a cry, Jihoon tackled Soonyoung, who wasn’t prepared.

“No!” Soonyoung whined between giggles, earning a guffaw from Jihoon.

They were laughing so hard it took a solid five minutes for them to be able to stand up, but with giggle tears in their eyes, they knew it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to have to stop that.” Seungcheol, one of Jihoon’s closest friends and a stunt actor. Seungcheol was a new actor and an excellent taekwondo master. They’d met in the army, the reliable older man being the only one he stayed in contact with. Upon learning of his excellent voice, Jihoon enlisted him for a fair few of his songs. Seungcheol was reading through the lyrics. (He knew how close Jihoon and Soonyoung were, and it was obvious that Jihoon was lining over him. Seungcheol had eyes, don’t discredit him for that!)

“Stop what, hyung?”

“Pining. If you’re not going to fix it, you might as well let him go,” Seungcheol said seriously. Jihoon was confused.

“I’m not pining? Who would I be pining over?”

“What do you think about the person you wrote this song about?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him.

“Easy! It’s Soonyoung.” Jihoon replied, still not understanding.

“Yes, but how do you feel about him?”

“Well, he’s my best friend...? I can gush but I don’t want to annoy you, hyung.”

“Go ahead,” Seungcheol laced his hands together and put his chin on them. “I’m listening.”

“Well, he means a lot to me? I’ve known him for a while and we always clicked. He understands me sometimes more than I do myself. I admire him a lot, it feels like he’s always been there by my side. I can’t imagine living without him, and I want the absolute best for him.” 

“Huh, have I told you about one of my closest friends? Her name is Jeonghee, she’s my age.”

“Ah, what is that noona like?” Jihoon leaned forward, interested, Seungcheol always had the funniest stories about his friends.

“Well, she means a lot to me. I’ve known her for a while and we always clicked. She understands me sometimes more than I do myself. I admire her a lot, it’s like she’s always been with me. I can’t imagine living without her, and I want the absolute best for her.”

“Is she your girlfriend? You sound head over heels in love with her.”

“She doesn’t exist, I just changed the gender and repeated what you said about him.”

“Holy shit I’m pining after Soonyoung,”

“Took you long enough,” Seungcheol nodded. “If any friendship gets as close as yours does, there’s always a risk of falling in love. I’m not saying it always happens, but that platonic love can become romantic if you let it.”

“Thanks hyung,” Jihoon nodded, a bit in shock. Seungcheol just nodded and sighed,

“Let’s record, yeah?”

It was successful. He had plenty of songs on this album he was proud of, and the one he wanted Seungcheol to feature in was his favorite.

(When titling it, Jihoon went with the acting name he used, S.Coups, as the feature name in hope of drumming up attention towards the actor hyung. A mention at the height of his market value could help him get his foot in the door.) 

“Thanks again hyung,” 

“You know you can call me whenever you want, even if you don’t have a reason to,” Seungcheol grinned and made his way out. “Even if it means I need to play therapist- I’m your friend, dude.”

“Call me sometime too hyung, I’d like to meet some of your friends sometime.”

“Introduce me to Soonyoung sometime!” 

Jihoon laughed and settled back in, burying himself in mixing until he fell asleep over his laptop. He awoke to Soonyoung shaking him.

“I get that there’s no school but come on!”

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today,” was all Jihoon could reply with.

Soonyoung blushed,

“Oh my gosh Woozi you need some sunlight.”

“Noooo~” Jihoon whined slightly, ignoring how Soonyoung’s eyes widened as the little whine. 

“Why are you so cute, this isn’t fair,” Soonyoung grumbled.

Jihoon just laughed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He returned, fully dressed, to sit down across from Soonyoung. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. The first was that he owed it to both of them to be honest. He owed it to both of them to just confess.

“We need to talk, Soonyoung.”

“What’s up, Jihoon? Something wrong?” Soonyoung’s expression fell into worry, making Jihoon feel warm. Literally how had he not noticed this? He was actually head over heels for the guy!

“I have no idea how to word this, but fuck it I’m a lyricist I’m supposed to say what comes to mind.”

The comment made Soonyoung giggle a bit and relax. Good, when his Hoshi was tense so was he.

(Gosh, how had he really not noticed?! He referred to the guy as /his/ guiding light and star and probably looked at him in that stupidly soft way a character in fiction would look at a lover! Which was good- he wanted to do that. He’d like it a lot if Soonyoung looked at him like that, cute eyes going all soft and face lighting with the smile that makes him really, really, really happy.)

“Soonyoungie, I love you.”

“I love you too?” His confused face was adorable and he wanted to squish his cheeks. 

(Seriously, this needed to be a serious conversation but he wanted to cuddle the man! Why was he actually a disaster gay?) Fiddling with his hands, Jihoon tried again.

“No, I’m in love with you, like... dating and kisses and all that,” Jihoon flushed. “I cannot believe that Seungcheol hyung had to point out that I’ve literally been talking about you the way someone would talk about a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

(Or husband, or wife. He wants to live the rest of his life with him and isn’t that a little too strong for a confession? Ugh, he needs to work on how he talks to him now that he cared too much. He should not though, if they were a couple, what would change? He’d get to kiss him and hold his hand, and say he loved him with a different meaning. That... would be a dream come true, huh?)

“Oh, no, I meant the exact same thing. I was just waiting for you to confess first ‘cause I didn’t know how you felt.”

“Soonah, you could’ve just told me,” Jihoon pouted and hugged the taller. His Hoshi, (and yes, he could call him his) wrapped his arms back around Jihoon and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I told you, I’m not the greatest at going first, but if it makes you feel better, I was planning on confessing anyway next week.”

“Yes it does make me feel better,” Jihoon mumbled into his chest. 

“Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now.”

Jihoon smiled and kissed his nose.

“Hey, why are you so cute? It’s not fair for my heart!” Soonyoung pouted. Jihoon playfully huffed and crossed his arms.

“Have you seen yourself? You’re bad for my health!” 

“Oh, am I?”

“Hey, why do you like burying your nose in my hair?”

“You smell... really nice,” Soonyoung blushed. 

Jihoon gasped, 

“Hey, when we were talking about our ideal types, you said you wanted to date someone who is fragrant and cares about you a lot with a nice smile.”

“Yeah, I was totally talking about you,” Soonyoung grinned sheepishly.

“That was last year!”

“Wasn’t your type someone who is bubbly, passionate about interests, into music and fun?”

“Well,” Jihoon blushed, “even then I liked you the most so I wanted a girlfriend just like you.”

“Sheesh if you’d have said I was your type, I’d be dating you by now!”

Jihoon laughed.

Lacing his fingers with the other, Jihoon smiled.

“Boyfriends?”

“Yeah, let’s be boyfriends.”

Standing on his toes, Jihoon kissed his cheek.

“Now, wanna see what I’ve been working on?”

“You finished the album?”

“I did say you were a big inspiration,” Jihoon smiled and opened a huge folder. 2/3 of the songs were clearly love songs. Noticing that, Soonyoung pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s temple.

“Can I hear all of them?”

And Jihoon let him.

(Honestly, watching art react to art is always nice.)

When the songs shifted or changed, Soonyoung would gasp in delight. His face changed with every song in all the most beautiful ways and Jihoon very much wanted to hug him. Every time something about a girl come on, they looked at each other and scrunched their noses. They were both extremely gay, they’d come out to each other years ago, and the thought of him writing about girls was hilarious.

(They both knew why it was a danger to release gay love songs, but hearing songs about love aimed for his love with Hoshi made his heart skip. Seemed now, it dawned on him, if he got hired by a company, he’d need to inform them that he was in a relationship with someone he wanted to marry and that someone was male. Just cause the gender of the songs interest was female didn’t mean the person it was written for was.)

“When do you plan on releasing them?”

“Tomorrow, with the start of cherry blossom season.”

And he did, nervously sitting beside Soonyoung as his Twitter erupted.

[Um wtf @woozywoozistudios these are all amazing??? Stan Woozi #WOOZIALBUM]

[GUYS LETS GET #WOOZIALBUM TRENDING!]

[These songs are all bright and I can’t wait to listen to the #WOOZIALBUM during cherry blossom season!!]

[Stan Woozi!! #WOOZIALBUM #stanwoozi]

[K but @woozywoozistudios has to have a significant other because these love songs sound like someone gushing over their wife of eight years #stanwoozi]

[I know these songs are very female based but something tells me that woozi likes guys???]

[UM HI WHO IS S.COUPS?? HIS VOICE IS 100/10 #WOOZIALBUM #findscoupsparty]

[Actual thanks to whoever made #WOOZIALBUM famous because damn these are jams and bops and they slap??]

[Skakak pls I need to see woozis face #stanwoozi]

The twitter trends were scary too, he held the top three slots. His hyung has called in panic when learning he held fourth and fifth.

Trending:

Woozi

#WOOZIALBUM

#stanwoozi

S.Coups

#findscoupsparty

It was so gratifying to receive the compliments he’d wanted to hear from strangers to validate his music for so long. When he learned his hyung was being offered his own role due to the popularity via text message, he nearly cried. 

(He did end up meeting Seungcheol’s friends that night after work, Jeonghan and Joshua were both very nice people. Seungcheol decided to embarrass him by discussing his oblivious pining with a very interested Soonyoung. He knew right then that a very formidable friendship was formed then. They seemed to adore exchanging stories about him, as Soonyoung was upset he wasn’t anywhere near Jihoon when they had enlisted at the same time and had wanted to know everything. Seungcheol was just an actual big brother. Jihoon learned that Soonyoung received a shovel talk for the ages, though.)

And he saw life continue. Jihoon started receiving offers from companies that had told him to go home before, and his students and fellow teachers were none the wiser about any of the changes in his life. 

Jihoon himself was just happy to walk to work hand in hand with Soonyoung. When asked why he liked it so much, his response never changed.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

Jihoon smiled at his best friend, his boyfriend. He gestured towards the school building,

“High school awaits.”

And when Soonyoung laughed, Jihoon felt warm. 

Yeah, maybe he’d leave a teaching position and join a company if they invited Hoshi. But for now, he was going to continue teaching.

At least until the end of this year.

(And if the film club all ended up paying the bet money to an extremely smug Eunwoo, it was nothing they noticed.)

Fin.


End file.
